In Which Shunsui Suffers Greatly
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: Whole Title: In Which Shunsui Suffers Greatly and Nanao Has a Good Time.  A short piece on a few minutes of Shunsui and Nanao's morning. Done for JenovaJuice97 Shunsui x Nanao ish...


In Which Shunsui Suffers Greatly and Nanao Has a Good Time

By

Psycho Neurotically Disturbed

For

Jenovajuice97

Word Count: 693

Time: 18 minutes

Characters: Nanao, Shunsui, Ukitake

Warnings: None

Location: Eighth division

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

The cherry blossoms swept over the hard concrete of the eighth division, leaving their scent hanging in the air as they found their resting place on the ground. They truly enjoyed their job, laying around and allowing their beauty to be enjoyed by everyone. They knew a gust of wind would surely move them to a new home, but found they were happy wherever they were. They would lie there for an eternity as long as there was someone to enjoy their prettiness and fragrance. The sakura petals sat daintily on the ground, watching as souls would pass them by, reveling in their—

CRUNCH

"My lovely Nanao, you've crushed some of the petals!" Shunsui moaned, cutting through the thick dusting of flowers and taking care not to step on any of them, but only resulting in looking like an idiot.

"They're only flowers," Nanao said, brushing a few of the overzealous petals out of her hair. "It's not like they have feelings."

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Nanao-chan," Shunsui pouted, pulling his hat down over his face. "Everyone has feelings."

"Flowers don't." Nanao said, wondering how drunk her captain was today. From prior experience she would say he must've downed no less than five glasses before breakfast, but seeing as it was Shunsui Kyoraku she was talking with, he was almost sober.

"They do," Shunsui sang back, enjoying his morning banter with his lieutenant. Nanao would give in eventually to his ridiculous notions and he would have a nice laugh.

"Fine, the flowers have feelings, and hopes, and dreams," Nanao said looking at the flowers in boredom. "And I just so happened to crush those dreams, Captain."

"Now, now, Nanao, don't feel so bad about this," Shunsui grabbed her hand to pat it in condolence. "They lived a long, beautiful life and they—"

"Captain," Nanao pulled her hand free. "They are only flowers. I refuse to feel any kind of sympathy for them."

"Ah, my cold, lovely Nanao," Shunsui sighed knowingly. "When you act like this you only strengthen my love for you."

"…"

Nanao hit him with her book and walked off.

"Ah, my cold, lovely Nanao," Shunsui said, fixing his hat. "Your aim never fails to surprise me. Your superior aim makes me love you all the more."

"What was that?" Nanao looked at him over her shoulder, glasses glinting.

"Oh nothing!" Shunsui said quickly, hiding his sulking quickly, lest she hit him with her book again.

"I see," Nanao went along on her way.

"Ah, Nanao-chan, why must you treat me so?" Shunsui's wail was music to her ears.

"Shun, why are you laying on the ground?" a familiar voice asked. Nanao immediately recognized it as Ukitake's and smiled to herself.

"My little Nanao has wounded me with her beautiful personality."

"Oh, not again," Ukitake's words were full of pity, but his smile could be heard. Nanao almost laughed as she opened the door to her division's office and let herself inside.

"My beautiful Nanao hates me so, Jushirou," Shunsui pouted again, getting up and heading into his division.

"And yet you look forward to this happening all over again tomorrow."

"How right you are," Shunsui smiled, patting his friend on the back. He looked around the already bustling office and grinned. "My lovely Nanao-chan! Why are you hiding from me? Do you wish to play hide and seek? And I'm it? Oh my, here I come!"

Ukitake laughed lightly as Shunsui took off down the hall, looking for Nanao. The white-haired captain let himself into the captain's office and settled himself on the couch. Nanao walked over to him with a fresh cup of tea. He accepted it gratefully.

"Enjoying yourself, Ise-san?" Ukitake asked, taking a sip.

"Of course not, Sir." Nanao's smile didn't fade. "How long do you think it will take him to look in here?"

"Maybe an hour or so," Ukitake shrugged. "You know how he likes to stall."

"I do," Nanao said, sharing a look with her captain's best friend. There was a slight pause as the two sat in silence, pondering Shunsui's actions. "Would you like some more tea?"

"Please."

END

AN: Short, Yay. Um, this was done for Jenovajuice97 as a request…it took twenty minutes. Enjoy.


End file.
